


Introduction to Euclidean Geometry

by ElasticElla



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Background Relationships, Episode: s02e09 Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design, F/F, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Annie spends some time away from the group and starts a new romantic subplot.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Annie Kim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Introduction to Euclidean Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> for summer spinoff, [come join us \o/](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html)

Annie doesn’t follow Jeff back to the pillow fort’s hub in Abed’s dorm, making up a long-winded excuse about recreating her diorama that has his eyes glazing over. She knows it’s bad to manipulate her friends like this, but she really doesn’t trust herself to be around him. 

It’s like she already said to Britta: if she can make _Jeff_ love her, she can make anyone love her. 

Knowing that should make it easier to ignore the sweater-sock matching bait in front of her. But when they get caught in a moment, all she can think is sweet victory and she’ll never be lonely again. It’s like high school debate club all over again with less energy drinks and pimples, she needs something to totally kick her out of her rhythm – 

Annie turns the corner and crashes into someone, their books and papers scattering. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention – I thought everyone was in the blanket fort,” Annie says, helping collect their papers. 

Her classmate scoffs, “Of course you weren’t.” 

Annie’s eyes go wide and voice high-pitched, “Excuse me?” 

“You’re not excused,” the girl drawls, standing up. Annie gets up too, feels unsteady as the stuff is snatched out of her hands with a quick swipe of manicured nails. 

“You think everyone just magically forgot you and your friends were complete mean girl bitches last week?”

She flushes, honestly hadn’t thought about it after the pen fiasco. “I’m really sorry about that. None of us thought it’d turn out like that.” 

She cocks her head, “No. You’re Annie Edison, the runner-up to my eventual valedictorian. The possibility crossed your mind, you just wanted to be popular more.” 

Her cheeks burn, what a completely horrible thing to say. “No! That’s not – that’s not true.” 

“Whatever,” she says, and how can someone who also uses the superior Intense Iguana planner be so breezy? “It was… interesting to meet you Other Annie. Stay uptight!” 

She strides away with a click of her heels, skirt flouncing, cartoonishly with how perfect it is. Her fists clench, and she wants to chase her down and rip it off, slam her up against the wall and – 

_Oh._

That’s. Well, that’s – that doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need some, some mean wannabe valedictorian in her life anyways. 

She doesn’t. 

.

Annie falls into a deep social media dive once she’s home. Discovers the girl’s name is Annie Kim, and the ‘Other Annie’ comment makes a lot more sense now. That in high school she started her own school newspaper, a wiki, and a community service club. It looks like she never had an awkward phase, pretty in every photo – even background untagged ones her friends posted. She’s irritatingly ideal, like a better version – 

No. Annie isn’t letting this get to her. 

She’s _not_. 

(Community service is an objectively good thing to do, and her happening to join Greendale’s group has nothing to do with proving she’s really a good person. Or admiring a certain bespectacled brainy beauty.)


End file.
